Jonathan Whitten
Jonathan Whitten, under the username Ravs (a.k.a Johnny), is a member of the Yogscast, the World of Warcraft Series guild Team Awesome (which features several members of the Yogscast; Rythian, Sjin, Duncan and Zoey), and the Ye Olde Goone Squade steam-group. He was born August 11, 1993. Appearances: *Ravs came up with the name 'Ravs' because when he played CSS, he played with a guy called Navio and when they started to play WoW, Navio's character was a rogue called Navvy and Navio wanted Ravs to have something similar since they were levelling together, so Ravs made a rogue called Ravvy.Then Ravs kept playing with the name till he got to Ravs and he preffered Ravs to Ravvy. *He features in YoGPoD episode 30a ("I'M THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD!"). He can also be seen in Rythian's Steam friends list while he was testing one of Duncan's test chambers in his episode of Duncan Does Science. *He appeared in episode 15 of Rythian's playthrough of XCOM as "Ravs of Scotland". His solider ended up being the sixth member in the final mission of the game (along with Hannah, Duncan, Sips II, Simon, and Sparkles*). *He appeared in Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth series. In it, he explained how he had moved into the tekkit world with his pub 'The Crooked Caber' after his pub was somehow teleported there from Scotland. It may have been his new "TV" that teleported him, beacause he was messing with it the night before. *In Tekkit Rebirth, he and Teep play a game involving pushing a lever back and forth. The objective, mechanics and overall use of the game is still shrouded in mystery. *His secret ingredient in his drinks are squid. *He considers everyone customers, even the chickens that Nilesy had set loose in his bar. *He is currently mayor of Sick Bay (after accidentally killing the previous mayor), which he renamed Cabertown. He is sort of reminiscent of Zaphod Beeblebrox. *He is currently appearing in Rythian's Monaco: What's Yours is Mine playthrough. He replaced the original 4th member of the crew (Strippin), and has proven himself to be a skilled member of the team (meaning he's just as terrible as the other members). Trivia *According to Rythian, Ravs' homeland is in Glasgow, Scotland, UK. **In YoGPoD episode 30a, Lewis states that Ravs is from Scotland. **Ravs is confirmed in 2012 Christmas Livestreams to be from Scotland, as he competes with Rythian (who represents Scandinavia) over whose country/region can donate more. *Ravs has a fear of heights. Despite this fact, Ravs works as a window cleaner. *His Twitter account is @Ravvys. *Ravs' real name was first revealed in Hannah's Let's Play of To The Moon, when she was annoyed after the character Dr. Watts assumed that only children like to call themselves Johnny. *His lifelong dream is to become James Bond, with Olivia Wilde as his Bond Girl. *He is a member of this wiki: Ravsy *Ravs' fans are known as Raviolis. *The Two Towers is Ravs' least favourite Lord of the Rings book. *If Ravs was any species in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, he would be an elf. *His favourite pokemon is Eevee. *Splitting the Atom by Massive Attack is Ravs' most played song on iTunes. *He has a brother, he recently got married. *He has a labrador puppy called Mylo. *If Ravs could meet any celebrity, he would meet Rober del Naja. Gallery 639f6869413199e926050758f53a1622 bigger.jpeg|Rav's Christmas Twitter avatar. Ravs minecraft skin-4449880.jpg|Rav's Minecraft skin RavsKiltMode.jpg|Ravs in Kilt Mode. Ravs.png Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Ravs Category:Sipscast Category:Awesomecast Category:Blackrock Chronicles Category:Monaco: What's Yours is Mine